Notes
by dracoginnyscorpiuswood
Summary: What if Hermione was a pureblood? What if Draco was the muggle-born? What if they passed notes in History of Magic? What if Hermione had a secret? 5th year AU Dramione
1. Meeting Draco

**A/N: Hi, thank you for deciding to click on my story. And Merry Christmas, that is if it's still Christmas when you get around to reading this. Now notes on my story(see what I did there notes on the story notes... Anyways...) Hermione and Draco are OOC, very OOC. Sorry if that bothers you, but this is an AU story. Since this is an AU story Hermione will not be friends with Harry, seeing as she is a new student. Also Hermione and Draco are in their fifth year and no one believes Voldemort is back yet. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes there are, I try to fix everything but sometimes I miss things. So now you may continue reading. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Not now or ever. If I did own Harry Potter I would be rich and married to Tom Felton. Sadly, neither of these things will ever happen... I do own this plot though.**

Hermione's POV

My alarm sounds. Great, time to get up and enjoy my third day of social solitude. Another day of going to extremely easy classes, getting stared at by every student in the whole damn school, and walking around by myself with five thousand books –not that I mind the book part. After I take a shower and get dressed I cast a tempus charm with my wand. Bugger! It's eight forty-five; I'm going to be late for History of Magic.

By the time I get to class its nine ten, luckily Professor Binns doesn't notice my late entrance and continues to lecture on with whatever boring subject today's class is about. I scan the room for an empty seat, but only see one next to a boy in the back. "Can I sit here?" The boy at the table only nods in response. I've seen him around school before, even if I've only been going here for two days. His almost-white blonde hair and extremely pale skin are kind of hard to miss. He seems lonely never talking to anyone, even his housemates, but I guess I could seem lonely too. Seeing as I always sit by myself at the Gryffindor table and never talk to anyone. Maybe I should try talking to him. He could possibly turn out to be my first friend since home, _if_ he never asks why I've decided to move to a new school in the middle of January.

By the middle of Professor Binns' class I'm ready to Avada myself. Merlin! The man is boring. My mind keeps wandering to thoughts of the boy next to me. I don't even know his name –not that I know many people anyways- I wonder if he'll talk to me. I pull a piece of spare parchment out of my bag.

_Hi_ I pass the note over to him, wondering if he'll respond.

**What do you want?**

_Nothing! I just- well- I don't know you seem lonely._

**So?**

_So, I thought you might want someone to talk to._

Before he gets a chance to reply, the bell rings. "I don't do company." He tells me as he walks away. Well, I'm not going to let him get away that easy, so I rush after him.

Draco's POV

The new girl is passing notes with me. Me. The new girl that everyone has been talking about or staring at. Why is she passing notes with me? I've heard all the conversations about her. Never took part in them, of course. No one wants to talk to the Slytherin Mudblood. Wait, she wants to be my friend! I can't talk to her though, she would become an outcast. I can't do that to her, she would be happier without me anyways. So I dismiss her calls and walk away.

In the corridor I feel someone grab my arm, probably one of my so-called housemates coming to beat me to a pulp. Again. I turn and brace myself for the punch I know is coming when I see who has my arm. It's that girl again. Why in the name of Salazar won't she go away?

"Will you at least tell me your name?" She asks. I sigh, might as well tell her as it seems that she's not going away any time soon.

"Draco Malfoy" I tell her

"Malfoy?" She says with a hint of interest. "I've never heard that name in the circles before."

"That's because I'm not a pureblood."

"But you're in Slytherin!" She says in disbelief.

"Exactly, I'm the Slytherin Mudblood, the freak of the house." I spit out with malice. The look of shock on her face says enough and I turn to leave.

"Wait! Draco!" she calls out

"What?" I say.

"Just because you're not a pureblood doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend."

"What about your friends and your parents what will they think of you being friends with me?" I need to remind her of these things, the reasons why being my friend would hurt her.

"My parents won't care, and if you haven't noticed I don't have any other friends." The girl is yelling at me now. "Will you be my first?" She says, her tone suddenly softer.

She wants me to be her first friend! Merlin! I've never had any friends before. How is one supposed to act with "friends"? The girl makes a noise at the back of her throat bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Um sure." I say

"Great." She smiles and walks off to her next class. Salazar! I have a friend, a real living, breathing, friend that happens to be a girl! This is amazing! But in the back of my mind a small voice is saying that this is a bad idea. I don't even know her name.

**A/N: So this is the end of chapter one. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think, it will make me happy... And if you guys are wondering when you will see the normal arrogant Draco, he is coming up in the next chapter. Well, bye for now. And Merry Christmas! :)**


	2. The Note Fight?

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been really busy with the holidays and stuff. Oh, and THANK YOU! to all my followers and reveiwers and favorites, you guys mean the world to me. Oh and I wanted to tell you guys that my mom got me a time turner for Christmas! THANK YOU MOTHER! I was so excited, like the jumping up and down major fangirling moment when your screaming "oh merlin!" and freaking out kind of excited. And now I realize that I have been rambling about stuff that is completely irrelevant to the story. So, on with the show!**

Hermione's POV

I walk into History of Magic and say hello to Draco as I sit down. Again he only nods in response. Merlin, this boy is anti-social; no wonder he has no friends- besides the fact that he is the only muggle-born Slytherin ever. It must be hard for him, not fitting in with students from other houses because he's a Slytherin and not fitting in with his housemates because of his blood. I'm glad that I decided to talk to him yesterday, now we both have somebody. For me, it wasn't easy transferring to a new school in the middle of Second Term. When I made my decision to be his friend it was because he didn't have any. It was also because I didn't have any. At my old school I was always distanced from others for my own protection. Now I can be whoever I want.

Professor Binns is extremely boring, the man (or should I say ghost?) could go on forever. Five minutes in and I'm already falling asleep. It looks like most of the other students are. I take out a piece of parchment and pass a note to Draco.

_I'm bored, entertain me._

**Sure, but can I know your name first?**

_What?_

**You never told me your name you know, some people start with that first.**

_Oh. I guess I didn't. It's Hermione Granger._

**Hmmm. Interesting name. So Hermione, what interests you besides pursuing extremely handsome blokes?**

_I am not pursuing you! I just wanted to make some friends._

**Sure, and you just happened to choose the most attractive bloke in the school?**

_Why I chose to be friends with you I'll never know. Your ego is bigger than your head is! And I'll have you know, I don't go after arrogant gits._

**Actually, I prefer attractive and fit arrogant git.**

_Again, why did I choose to be friends with you?_

**My amazing body reeled you in.**

_No, I have not noticed your so-called "good looks" at all; I decided to be your friend because you were lonely._

**No one wants to be friends with a Slytherin. And no Slytherins want to be friends with a muggle-born. So, no friends for me.**

_No, that's not true, now you have exactly half a friend._

**Half a friend? What the hell is half a friend?**

_Half a friend is what I am because I'm still mad at you for accusing me of fancying you._

**It's not accusing if it's true.**

_It is NOT true!_

**You're obviously in denial, so I'll change the subject, we can talk about this again when you come to terms with it. So, what brings you to Hogwarts in the middle of January?**

_Oh nothing. I just wanted a change._

**And your parents are okay with that?**

_Sure, why wouldn't they be?_

**Oh, I don't know, maybe because their fifteen year old daughter is going to boarding school in a foreign country without them?**

_I'm going to be sixteen in two weeks._

**Don't try and change the subject, Mione. There is no way any parent would be okay with this, especially pureblooded ones.**

_Well Draco, I know we're "friends" and all but I don't think it's your place to question my actions! And I never gave you permission to call me Mione! _I toss the paper to Draco, glaring at him.

**Hermione? **I don't reply back and just return the paper.

**Hermione please! **Again no reply, I'm not talking to him right now.

**Hermione, I'm sorry… **Oh so he thinks he can say sorry and make it better? I think not!

**Dammit Hermione, just talk to me I said I was sorry! **Hmmm, let me think about it… Okay, no.

**Fine, I'll just apologize when you're ready to talk to me again. **Before I get the chance to give him back the paper the bell rings and I storm off.

Draco's POV

Great, just great, I made my first friend and fucked it up within the first day. I can tell she's hiding something though. No one does what she did without a reason, and I'm going to find out why. If I know what's going on I'll be able to help her with her problems. After all, what are friends for? (Even if I want to be more than friends) I'm going to have to let it go for a while because she'll probably want to get to know me before we start spilling secrets. I need her to trust me, we'll have to be closer before she tells me anything important, but first I have to get her to forgive me.

**A/N: Sooo, chapter two is done, again I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. Oh, and if you guys have any ideas you want to run by me or something just review or pm me all comments are appreciated! And so I hope you liked it! Please Review! Bye Bye my darlings!**


	3. New Friends

**A/N: So hey guys! I have decided that I'm going to update at least every week, so bear with me! Also this whole chapter is in Hermione's point of view and its kind of a short one, sorry! Now on to the disclaimer then story!**

**Disclaimer:**** So I'm sorry I forgot this in the last chapter, but I think we all know that I do not own Harry Potter. So in advance if I ever forget this remember! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL RIGHTS GO TO J. K. ROWLING. **

Hermione's POV

I'm having a bad day. First, I had that weird note fight with Draco, and then because I'm all frazzled from the fight with Draco I accidentally transfigure my brick into a bird instead of a bowl. Everyone but McGonagall was impressed and I got a C! I got a C; I have never gotten anything other than an A in my whole entire life! I was so pissed. Now its lunch and I'm sitting by myself once again. The only good thing that's come out of my fight with Draco is that I finally started paying attention to my housemates. I realized that Harry Potter is in my year and my house! Not that I'm like a fangirl of him or anything, but he's Harry Potter. Only it doesn't seem like he has many fangirls this year. I heard about that twi-wizard tournament at my school last term, seems like he won but the trophy was a portkey that took him to Voldemort or something. Now he keeps on blathering on about how Voldemort's coming back but nobody believes him. If only they knew how right he was, they'd all be running to their mummies. But I'm not focusing on the past; it's all about the future now.

"Hey, you're Hermione right? I was wondering if you wanted to come and sit with me and my friends. I'm Ginny." A girl with bright red hair and a face full of freckles holds out her hand to me, I shake it warily.

"Um, sure I'll come sit with you." I tell the girl, Ginny. She leads me other to a more populated part of the table and I am surprised to see almost all of the other fifth year Gryffindors chatting and eating lunch.

"Hey, guys, this is Hermione, I invited her to come sit with us."

"Hullo Hermione." A boy with black hair and striking green eyes says to me. Wait a second! Black hair, green eyes, glasses, good Godric! That's Harry Potter!

"I'm Harry and this is Neville" Harry says pointing to a slightly cubby boy sitting to his far right. "Ron and Seamus" He says pointing to a ginger boy and a brunette boy on his left. "And you already know Ginny."

"Hello everyone" I say with a small wave.

"Come on Hermione sit down, we don't bite!" Ginny says to me pulling me down on the bench next to her.

"So Ermione" Seamus says in his thick Irish accent "I'm surprised that you didn't faint at the fact of meeting Harry here." Harry blushes obviously embarrassed at being called out.

"I noticed he was Harry Potter as soon as I saw him" I say "But if I really wanted to get to know him I wouldn't fawn over him, which would just cause him to push me away like another one of his crazed fangirls. Not that I want to get close to Harry though, I'm just proving my point." I say in my know it all voice, then blush beet red after I realize that everyone is staring at me open mouthed.

"What did I say something weird?" I ask worried that I said something to scare off my new friends.

"No, it's just-wow bloody hell! You're really smart Hermione." Ron says with a hint of amazement in his voice.

"Oh" I blush, not used to people being so amazed by my wit.

"Well it makes sense; her nose is almost always in a book." Neville says.

Everyone else murmurs in agreement and soon they are off in their own conversations. The ginger boy though, Ron, he is kind of staring at me with a dazed look on his face: it doesn't suit him. I wonder what Draco's doing right now, all alone at the Slytherin table. I turn and take a peek over my shoulder at his table. He's sitting by himself. A large fat boy, I think his name is Crabbe, calls out to Draco.

"Did the new girl realize that you were a useless little Mudblood and forget about you?" He says and it makes Draco scowl and turn to his plate. All the other Slytherins laugh at Draco. I feel guilty now; at least if we were still talking he would have someone to talk to after all the harsh bullying from his housemates. Now, I've gone off and made new friends leaving him all alone. Some friend I am.

After lunch I make my way to Double Potions. Professor Snape comes in late, as always, and automatically takes points off from Neville. I think he enjoys making the Gryffindors suffer, what we did to him, I'll never know. I'm sitting next to Harry today, instead of by myself at a table in the back. I probably could have sat next to anyone of my new friends in class, but I choose Harry because there were only two seats left. One next to Harry and one next to Ron, and I don't want to sit next to Ron seeing as he is still staring at me. I think he might have some sort of crush on me... Out of nowhere a magically charmed paper swan lands on my desk. I open it and see a note.

**Meet me at the Black Lake. Eleven P.M. I want to talk. -DM**

**A/N: Again sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to introduce some other characters. And I've always wanted to end with some kind of cliff hanger, they always kill me so I wanted to see what would happen when I wrote a mild one... Review please it would make me happy... Bye :)**


	4. Meeting with DM

**A/N: Okay so I'm really annoyed because my computer keeps on doing this really weird thing and erasing my documents... So sorry for the long update wait on this chapter! I'll really try to update sooner but this laptop hates me, well really it's more like all technology. again I am really really really really sorry. On with the show! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I have come to the sad realization that I will never ever own Harry Potter. All rights go to the amazing genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

Draco's POV

What if she doesn't show up? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? How in Merlin's name am I supposed to get her to fall in love with me then? Not that she'd ever really fall for me, the most I can hope for is friendship. What if she does something like bring all the fifth years to the lake to watch me get humiliated? What if she comes but turns me down? What if- wait, what was that? I think someone's in the bushes. Oh shit! Here she comes, what do I say? How in Salazar are you supposed to apologize to a girl anyway? What if she starts crying? Oh Godric, I don't know how to do this. Wait, I think she's saying something I'd better tell her I'm sorry. She looks so pretty in the moonlight, no stop it Draco you must apologize to Hermione right now! And now I'm talking to myself, Merlin, I'm going crazy. Hermione blushes and starts to giggle. Oh shit, I said that out loud.

"You did Draco, are you sure you aren't off your rocker?" Hermione giggles again and looks at me with a smile. Well, I guess now's a good as time as ever to start the apologies.

"Hermione I'm really sorry for asking all those questions this morning, I really didn't want to hurt your feelings and if it makes you feel better I'll never call you Mione again." I say in a rush. Hermione just starts to giggle before it turns into full out laughter. I frown.

"Draco, don't get all pouty, I'm laughing because I came here expecting to apologize to you and you beat me to it! And I just thought about when you started talking to yourself that was hilarious!" Hermione's grin is infectious and I start laughing too.

"Oh, and thank you." She says.

"For what?"

"You said I looked, and I quote: so pretty in the moonlight."

"Well you do." I say with a Slytherin-worthy smirk. Hermione blushes and mutters a thank you.

"So were friends again?" I ask hopeful that she'll say yes.

"We never stopped being friends Dray."

"We're not friends if you ever call me Dray again." Really, Dray? That is the worst nickname in the history of the world. I won't be able to live with the shame.

"What about Drake?" She says with a hopeful smile, I sigh. "I'll even let you call me Mione." She looks so hopeful and sweet, how can I say no to that face?

"Fine" I say, even though I hate the name, but what can I say? I'll do anything for her.

"We better get inside, it's already eleven, and if we get caught outside after curfew we'll get detention for a month." Hermione looks mortified at the thought of getting a detention and hurries to the castle. I follow after her, admiring her small figure in the moonlight.

I wake up to my alarm ringing in my ears and groan. Going to bed at one and then having to turn around and wake up at four isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. I really hate having to wake up at four in the morning every day, but it's necessary if I want to avoid being abused by my housemates. The only good thing about waking up at this ungodly hour is that no one's ever in the showers and that the common room is always empty.

By the time I'm ready to go its five A.M., time to go to the common room for an hour before the Great Hall opens up for breakfast. I sit in one of the armchairs by the window and see the Giant Squid sleeping on the bottom. Even the non-human inhabitants of the castle are still asleep. I take out my reading book, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard", yeah I know the book is for children but hey, I'm a muggle-born I grew up with "Hansel and Gretel" not the stories of the Deathly Hallows. At six I gather my things and make my way to the Great Hall before any of the Slytherins get there. As usual, the room is empty besides me and a few Ravenclaws who eat early so they can get a few extra minutes in the library. Once I'm done eating I head to History of Magic, find my seat, and pull out my book.

Hermione's POV

Breakfast was an interesting event, Harry and Ron consumed more food than I thought was humanly possible and everyone talked really loud. Sadly, that's a usual at the Gryffindor table. It's strange now, sitting with other students and having friends when even at home I didn't have any. I looked around for Draco, it seems like he's quickly becoming my own personal obsession. I really should fix that, eye stalking someone whenever they're in the room with me isn't exactly considered normal, but then again when have I ever been normal? I leave breakfast early so I can sit with Draco before Ron tries to convince me to sit next to him with his puppy eyes (like I'd ever fall for that) the arrogant prat actually thinks I'd sit next to him because he makes a pouty face- boys( insert eye roll here). I sit next to Draco in History of Magic, as expected and say hi.

"Hey Drake" Draco visibly cringes at his new nickname, I love embarrassing him. It's one of my favorite things to do, second only to eye stalking him but nobody needs to know that.

"Hullo Mione" He says with a glint in his eyes, probably hoping that my new nickname will annoy me in some way. It doesn't though and I simply sit down and take off my bag. I look over at Draco and see the book he's reading; oh I am _so_ going to bug him about this. He is, after all, at 16-year old teenage boy reading a children's book.

"Hey Drake" He cringes again, score 1 Hermione. "Why are you reading The Tales of Beedle the Bard?"

"I, unlike you Hermione, did not grow up with my mummy telling me the stories of the Deathly Hallows, but with Hansel and Gretel or Peter Pan." I'm guessing the blank look on my face said that I needed more of an explanation.

"They're muggle fairy tales."

"Ahh" I say. That clears it up.

"So you admit, as a 16-year old teenage boy, that you like reading children's books?"

"Why yes, yes I do." I'm about to respond when Ron, the blundering idiot, comes up to me.

"Hey Hermione, do you want to come sit with me?" Ron says, looking at little too hopeful.

"I'm already sitting with Draco, Ronald." I tell him, Ron looks over at Draco as if he's just noticed him.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Ron looks warily at Draco. "In private?" I sigh.

"Fine" I say getting up out of my chair and walking over to him, which is about five feet away from Draco, so it's not like our conversation will be unheard.

"What do you want Ron?"

"You do know that you're sitting with a Slytherin don't you?" Ron asks.

"Yes Ronald, I know that Draco is a Slytherin."

"Draco? You're on a first name basis with him?"

"Draco is my friend Ron. He was before you were. And I am going to sit next to him." I say firmly, Ron is really starting to piss me off. Ron nods and walks away; I go back to my seat fuming. Right after I sit down, Professor Binns floats through the chalkboard. Yay, the most boring class of the day has officially started.

**A/N: So again sorry for the late update and stuff but again laptop troubles... So I hoped you liked it... And I have forgotten almost all that was supposed to be in this note. Oh and I apologize for any mistakes I was kind of rushing to get this one finished. Oh and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much to all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers, you guys mean the world to me! And so my lovelies I bid you ado for now! Bye! and Thank You! :)**


	5. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! How are you? You should know that I have been wonderful. I want to apologize for the very slow updates, but you know how it is… Also I kind of skipped a few weeks in time because I really can't write filler chapters, and truly I find filler kind of unnecessary because the plot can do without it. Once again thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Please give me feedback! Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: ****So if you didn't know this already, I do not own Harry Potter. I only can continuously fangirl about it and then break down in tears when I realize it's over…**

Hermione's POV

It's Valentine's Day, the happiest day of the year for everyone! Especially those who don't have dates. Not. Besides my unhappiness at the day of the year, staying at Hogwarts hasn't been that bad. I spend mealtimes with Harry and the gang, and then sit next to Draco in class. Draco, he is definitely my personal obsession. I think I might fancy him too, but there is no way that he'd ever like me back. We've become really close over the past few weeks, I feel like I can tell him anything, except for the thing that I'm not going to talk about that happens to include why I switched schools in the middle of January. Draco knows to avoid that too, he kinda had to because every time he brought it up I would get all snappish.

Now I'm walking to breakfast with Ginny, her incessant chatter is ongoing and I really don't have to say anything to keep the conversation going. Breakfast is the usual, the guys are stuffing their faces like they'll never see food again and the girls are chatting about the newest gossip. The owl post comes in and everyone stops eating to receive their mail, I don't stop though, I never do, it's not like I ever get anything. So I'm really surprised when an owl drops a little red envelope in my lap. Ginny notices and immediately starts squealing her head off.

"Oh My Gosh! Hermione! You got a Valentine's Day card!" She's almost screaming, and I consider plugging my ears.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Ginny asks, the girl is literally bouncing she's so excited. So I open the card, might as well, I need to read it anyways.

**_You look beautiful, sitting there across the hall_**

**_Your nose pressed in a book, you make me fall (fall in love that is)_**

**_You look so sweet and happy,_**

**_You're the only one who makes me sappy._**

**_I wish you could be mine,_**

**_But for now I'll have to stick  
with this rhyme._**

**_This poem is extremely bad,_**

**_Hopefully it won't make you mad._**

**_I have something to say,_**

**_I just don't know how or in what way._**

**_The End_**

**_Okay, I know that was really bad, but it's Valentine's Day and I wanted you send you a poem like a good secret admirer. But anyways I really just wanted to say that I love you, Hermione. So even though you don't know who I am, remember I'll always be there for you._**

**_Love, your Secret Admirer_**

Oh my, Merlin's beard! I have a secret admirer! Bloody Hell!

"Ahhhhh! Hermione! You have a secret admirer! That is sooo sweet! I'm so jealous, but so happy for you. I wonder who it is. I could be Ernie from Hufflepuff, or maybe it's Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, or maybe…" Good Godric, Ginny is going to go on forever. I really do not fell like sitting through this. It is definitely time for me to make my escape.

"Oh! Would you look at that! It's already ten, sorry Gin, but I said I would meet Draco. I'll see you later." I said this but of course she doesn't hear me, eh someone else will tell her what happened to me. Now I should see if I can corner Draco into going to Hogsmead with me, it's the first one since I came to Hogwarts and I need someone to show me around.

"Hey Drake! Drake! Draco!"

"Oh, hullo Mione, What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me." Draco face looks shocked, I wonder why. It's just Hogsmead.

"What?" He sputters.

"You know that place where people go on the weekends to shop and hang out, Hogsmead? I need someone to show me around, I've never been before."

"Oh" He says, and I see a flicker of disappointment? On his face "Of course, come on we can go now."

**A/N": Okay sorry for the short chapter, but I'll get the next one up as soon as possible. And I have a question for you guys. Do you think that I should add chapter titles, I'm not really sure if I should or not I could, but I don't know. Ideas? Also thank you again for all your follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys are awesome. Don't mind my sorry excuse for a love note. Please review! Bye for now my lovelies!**


	6. Hogsmead

**Disclaimer:**** So today I decided that I would put the disclaimer first. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Okay, that should do it…**

**A/N: So I kind of slaved over this chapter so it would be done today, for you guys and I added chapter titles… Also, thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys truly make this fanfiction worth writing and I'm overjoyed that you guys enjoy is. WARINING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME DEEP EMOTIONS… Yeah haha, only there is a little angst in here not much but you know, every story has some eventually (except for crack fics). Now, I realize this author note is really long so… On with the show!**

Draco's POV

I'm an idiot for thinking she was asking me on a date. What kind of guy am I anyways? The _guy_ is supposed to ask the girl on a date, not the other way around. Of course she just wanted me to show her around, that's what friends are for. Friends, how I despise that word. I really wish we were more than friends. I saw her open my poorly written note from across the hall. She was laughing as she read it, and then looked annoyed when her friend started talking to her, probably about who sent it. Now Mione and I are walking to Zonko's.

"Hey Drake?" She calls out.

"Yes, Mione?"

"I got a valentine's day card from a secret admirer today." I stiffen and hope she doesn't see.

"Really?" I say, dammit! My voice sounds all high and squeaky, she'll see right through me!

"Yeah, any idea who it could be?" She shows me the note, _my_ note, the one _I_ sent her. Now I admit that it was kind of a stupid idea, of course she'd want to know who sent the note. And why wouldn't she ask her best friend about it?

"I don't know, Mione, it could be anyone." I tell her as we walk into Zonko's. The look on Hermione's face when we fully get into the shop is one of awe. Her sweet features marvel at the abundance of toys and pranks that the store's shelves hold. Now I'm getting all sappy, only she does that to me, that part of the poem was definitely true. Sadly.

"Draco, this place is amazing! We should buy everything." Mione looks so excited, I feel bad about telling her that all of Zonko's merchandise is off limits at Hogwarts. I literally have to pull her to Three Broomsticks.

The place is extremely crowded, as usual and we have to fight our way to a booth in the back. Hermione looks a little scared with all the people in the room.

"Hey Mione, you okay?" I ask her concerned, she looks genuinely frightened now.

"What?" Mione ask sounding a little out of it. "Oh, yeah Draco. I'm fine-just not used to this many people in such a tight space." She still sounds scared though so I try to change the subject.

"So how do you like Hogsmead?" She doesn't answer. Okay, now I'm getting worried do I need to get her out of here? Is she claustrophobic or something? Oh Merlin, what if she is? What if I'm brought back so weird condition that was dormant until now? What if she's never the same? What have I done? I never even told her that I loved her. Damn my Slytherin cowardice, now she'll never know how much she means to me. I'll never get to hold her or kiss her forehead, and oh shit I'm getting all sappy again. I'm really freaking out now, oh wait, Hermione is saying something.

"Draco, you're doing it again." She tells me, with that glazed look in her eyes.

"What? What am I doing, are you okay, what's wrong?" I'm speaking really fast, but I need to know that she is okay.

"You're saying your thoughts out loud again." Fuck. She heard my whole thought rant, including the part about how I love her. Shit, this is bad.

"So you heard everything?" I ask, hopefully it's so loud in here that she didn't hear the full thing.

"Yes."

"Oh"

"Oh"

"I'm just going to go now…" She says, somewhat awkwardly, and leaves the table.

"Wait! Hermione!" I call out, but she's already gone.

Hermione's POV

There are no words for what I'm feeling right now. I was freaking out with all the people in Three Broomsticks, somebody could have recognized me. Then, Draco starts talking to himself; I've noticed he does that when he's nervous. He says he loves me. He says he loves _me_! I should be jumping from the rooftops, but I'm just so confused. How can he really love me when he doesn't even know who I am? He doesn't know the risks that come with being in a relationship with me, how could he? I've told him nothing about my past, and intended to keep it that way but things got so messed up. Now he probably thinks that I hate him or something, I should really go and apologize. Go and to and let him hold me, let us be a happy little couple for a while. That would be selfish, but I want that so much. To be able to just _be_ with him, to be a normal girl with a normal boyfriend, but I'll never be normal. I have things that I must do, there are places I need to be, but who says that he won't want to come with me? We could be a team, together. All I have to do is put myself on the line for a few minutes, or maybe hours, and explain my interesting situation. Draco would understand, wouldn't he? He is smart and caring, he would take care of me and I would have someone to share this burden with. I should tell him but I'm afraid, some Gryffindor I am.

I sit down on a rock next to a little wooden shack. That is where Harry finds me, tears threatening to spill over and knees hugged to my chest. He sits down next to me and stays silent for a while before speaking.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asks his voice laced with concern.

"I can't exactly tell you." I say "I just found out some interesting information that I'm not sure how to deal with, and the pressure of what is going on at home seems to be suffocating me." I whisper, but it feels like a thousand pound weight has been lifted off my chest.

"I know how you feel; I've always had a burden that I never knew how to handle." Harry says. "I've always been the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who destroyed Voldemort, but sometimes I feel like I'm nothing more than just Harry. And now with Voldemort back, nobody believes me and the burden's bigger than ever. Sometimes I wish I could disappear."

"Exactly!" I say "Everyone expects us to be able to handle whatever life throws at us, but none of them knows how hard it really is!"

"That's the truth." Harry snorts, but his tone softens. "See, Hermione I understand. So if you ever need someone, I'll be there for you." Then, Harry gets up and walks back to the village, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

My heart to heart with Harry has cleared my mind. I've decided to go back to the Three Broomsticks to find Draco. Hopefully, he's still there and will talk to me. Good Godric, I'm nervous. Who knew after keeping my secrets all bottled up inside that it would be this hard letting them escape. I still can't believe that I'm going to tell him my secret. The reason that I moved to Hogwarts in the middle of January, the reason why I won't talk about my family, the reason why big crowds scare me. Just the thought of saying these things terrifies me, but I'm going to tell him anyways. Maybe the Hat was right; I just might belong in Gryffindor after all.

The bar is still just as crowded as it was before and Draco is still in the same booth. I walk over and sit down.

"Hey" I say and he looks up, his eyes silently questioning me.

"I'm sorry Drake, I didn't mean to run off like I did. Please forgive me?" Draco gives me a sad smile.

"I never can stay mad at you Mione." I grin, probably like an idiot, and run around the table to hug him. (Yes, I know hugs aren't the most romantic, dramatic thing I could do right now but I'm too happy to care.) Draco stiffens at first but then relaxes into my touch. We fit perfectly together, and I know I'm making the right decision.

"Draco, I think you should know that I love you too." I say over his shoulder. He pulls back to look at me, and when I smile at him, he smiles back and hugs me again.

"Well Mione, since we've got that situation out of the way. I have a question for you." He says back to his old snarky tone, which is oddly comforting now. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I don't have to answer that one, my face says it all. He beams happily at me and I really feel bad about breaking his bubble, but I really have to tell him the truth. So I grab his hand and drag him to the rock I was sitting on earlier.

"Draco, it's time for me to tell you the truth."

**A/N: Okay so don't kill me for that mild cliff hanger. And sorry for the really angsty chapter, but it was kind of necessary to the plot. Also I hope the Dramione didn't come on too fast, I know how people hate it when they get together in the first few chapters. So thank you for reading and please review! Bye Bye my lovelies!**


	7. The Truth

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter, just this strange plot…**

**A/N: I'm so sorry my darlings that I didn't get this chapter up sooner. I got sick over the weekend, when I do most of my writing, and then has school. Also, sorry this chapter is short I really didn't know how to do the big reveling scene. Sorry if it's mediocre… I will totally write more soon, please forgive me!**

Draco's POV

"Draco, it's time for me to tell you the truth." Truth? What is she talking about? I ask her to be my girlfriend and then she says that she has to tell me the truth.

"I'm not exactly who you think I am." She says watching my face carefully, waiting for my reaction.

"Well who are you then?" I ask

"I'm still me, I'm still your Mione, I just have a little secret."

"Oh Salazar, you're a vampire aren't you? And now you're going to suck my veins dry, I knew it. You're just too perfect to be normal." Sure, joking isn't the coolest thing to do right now, but I really needed to lighten up the conversation.

"No you prat, I am not a vampire, I am just-"

"You are just what Mione?"

"Stop interrupting me, or I'll never tell you."

"Fine, I'll shut up. So who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger, Princess of Romania." Princess?! Holy Shit my girlfriend's a princess…

"HOLY SHIT MY GIRLFRIEND'S A PRINCESS!"

"Keep it down! Someone might hear you!"

"You're a princess, okay, so why are you keeping it a secret?"

"No one can know I'm here" She sighs "Because I ran away from home…"

"YOU RAN AWAY FROM HOME?!" I'm yelling again, but with good reason! A princess cannot just run away from home, it's extremely dangerous.

"I had my reasons…" She says defensively

"What in Merlin's beard could have possibly made you run away from home Hermione?" She looks around before speaking in a whisper.

"Voldemort is back" I make a sound of protest but she shushes me. "My parents, the king and queen, are big supporters. I'm not of course, but at home I keep my thoughts to myself."

"Voldemort's back?"

"Yes" She sighs again "I suppose I should start at the beginning." I nod and she starts her tale.

"After the Twi-Wizard Tournament, when Harry fought Voldemort and won. Voldemort realized that his ever-faithful Death Eaters were cowards and decided to go to Romania, where he had the rich royal family at his command. My parents welcomed him with open arms."

"For a few months everything was fine, I avoided the snake-eyed man and he seemed to never take notice in me. Then a few days before Christmas my father came up to me. He told me that the Dark Lord wanted me to be his bride and we were arranged to be married after my sixteenth birthday. I was mortified and knew I had to run. There was no way in hell that I was getting married to that- that _monster_. I saw no other choice; if I told them that I wouldn't get married I would be killed. So I made a plan and escaped in the night. I heard stories of Dumbledore and Harry Potter; I knew Hogwarts would be my best shot at staying safe."

"So, I came here and told Dumbledore my story, he allowed be to enroll and I've been here ever since." I have no words. She has been through so much. How did she keep it in for so long?

"Are you mad?"

"No, Mione I'm not mad, just wondering how you could do all that on your own."

"I had no choice; it was either run or marry old moldy voldy. It's not that bad, ya know, I finally get to be a normal girl- in a way." She tells me, sounding relived that I'm not mad.

"Wait, shouldn't you have like a thick, heavy Romanian accent or something?"

"Of all the questions you could have you ask me that one? Really? And yes, I do have an accent but I use a charm to change to a British one." A fourth year walks by, ending our conversation. Oh well, it's time to go back to the castle anyways.

"Come on Mione lets go back, it's time to leave." I say, standing up and pulling her with me.

Back at the castle Hermione and I part ways, but not before I make a few cracks at her royal-ness. I still can't believe it, my girlfriend, my best friend, my _only_ friend, is a princess. I'm not good enough for her, I'll never be. I can only hope that once everything's over she'll still be with me. Even if it's only until she has to go rule a country.

**A/N: So there is the truth. And Draco is already feeling sorry for himself. I want to say thank you thank you thank you to anyone who followed favorited or reviewed, you guys are awesome! And sorry for my awkwardness in this chapter I was rushing writing it, I'll try to come back and fix it later… So long my lovelies, until next time…**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm super super super super sorry. I realize I haven't updated since January and yeah, I'm just really sorry. I kind of lost my motivation for a while the was really busy with school and finals and stuff... I'm back now and have started working on the eighth chapter (again), but I don't know when it will be up because I'm going away for three weeks and will not have Wi-Fi. So again I'm really sorry and just want to apologize, if anybody's is still reading this story. So again I want to say sorry and that the next chapter will be up sometime.**

**Thank you for reading, following, and favoriting,**

**I love you all!**

**Dracoginnyscorpiuswood :)**


End file.
